【鬼炭无惨炭】温热 第二章
by suzunogears
Summary: 各种play炖肉


鬼舞辻无惨抱着昏睡的炭治郎在庭院中赏月，三月春风微抚，闲适惬意。夜空中那轮孤月是千百年来唯一一样陪伴鬼舞辻无惨的事物。月圆之夜总是被赋予美好寓意，人们编撰着与绝美月色相称的一个又一个委婉的故事。

可月华再美终归只是反射光，虽与君为伴，却时有阴晴圆缺。以月相命名自己的直属部下，反倒添了些凄凉。不知是不是潜意识作祟，鬼舞辻无惨偶尔也会就无端地厌倦他们。

千载岁月就像犯了谋杀罪后受神惩罚踏上无尽旅途去寻找伊甸园之东的该隐，终点离自己是那样遥不可及。

鬼舞辻无惨轻轻抚上怀中少年的面庞，指尖在他的颈脖上停留享受他的体温。不知道是多少次触摸炭治郎的心脏，大动脉，还有那软糯的唇瓣。他贪恋属于这少年的温热，每一寸肌肤的触感都让他上瘾。

他的呼吸逐渐变得急促，眉头微蹙，动了动鼻子。还不等那眼珠完全睁开，嗓子里就挤出一声凄厉的

"鬼舞辻无惨！！"

紧接着就是一阵毫无章法的攻击，小东西不知道是第几次这样闹腾了。鬼舞辻无惨一如既往耐心地一只手环住他，大掌轻轻握住他的手腕将他收在怀里，紧紧贴在胸膛上。从西服口袋里取出早已备好的针剂，温柔的刺破他的肌肤，一点一点将药水推进去。

"放开我！！我要杀了你…杀了…你…"

渐渐的他的声音小了下去，乖乖的依偎在自己怀里，像个没有生命的人偶。精致可爱的面庞此时有些发白，身体也没前第一次见他那么炙热。

注意到他的伤口又在刚刚的挣扎中渗出些血丝，将他抱入室内悉心解下绷带止血消毒，再重新包扎好，打上白净的绷带。

微蹙着眉头，纤长的睫毛轻颤。抱在怀里享受他的温热，他发梢带来的酥麻。

他是绝佳的舞伴，环住他的腰在月光下跳出最标准的交际舞。跳够了就把他安置在怀里，给他弹钢琴听，握住他的手让他触摸冰冷的黑白琴键。亦或是夜里无聊，把笔握在他他手中写两段情诗。

怀里他那温热的身体就像是日光的代替品，他有着阳光的味道，抱住他就像拥抱太阳一般炙热，他的声音也是那样温暖。

沉静在他的温热之中，指尖抚上冰冷的针剂，又温柔的往他的皮肤中推进一管药剂。

就这样过了约莫小半个月，炭治郎身上的伤好的差不多，鬼舞辻无惨开始思念他那可爱的声音，慢慢停下了药剂。

炭治郎这几日开始逐渐转醒，好像醒了很多次，听到钢琴声，闻到了墨水的味道。好像亦真亦幻，不知是现实还是梦境。

浑浑噩噩过了不知多久炭治郎在一股暖流中逐渐恢复实感，只觉得很累，极度的疲劳，但又怎么都睡不着。想转醒却头痛欲裂，这次睁开眼睛这次甚至没有力气去说话，好像连呼吸都是累赘。

依稀感觉到自己被轻轻擦拭着身体，那气味的源头是梦里反复杀了千百遍仇人。稍微挪动了一下身体约莫知道自己被水包裹着，目光逐渐有了焦距。

身处一处露天温泉，自己一丝不挂靠在池边，背后紧紧贴着岩石。鬼舞辻无惨在他面前为他擦拭身体。

看到他醒了鬼舞辻无惨喉咙都紧涩，几百年未曾这样兴奋地期待过一个事物。

"你这样囚禁我到底有什么意义…"

刚醒来就这样煞风景，挑了挑眉，似乎听到了个无趣的话题，答道  
"人类饲养宠物又有什么意义？"

"你—"炭治郎目光狠厉刚要反驳，被鬼舞辻无惨食指压在嘴唇上。

"嘘…不乖的话要受罚哦，炭治郎。"一把打开那可恨的手，果不其然又被抱住，紧紧压在岩壁上。他则向自己身后摸去，打开那熟悉不过的针剂盒。

"你这恶魔！放开我！"  
见挣脱不开，炭治郎想着十几年来听到最恶毒的话语咒骂他。  
"恶魔！疯子！人渣！！"  
刚打开针管盒的手顿了一下，此时此刻他彻底厌倦了这针剂。  
"我一定会杀了你！我唔—！！！"

因为他的小鸟，歌喉是如此动听。

鬼舞辻无惨压住炭治郎的后脑勺压入水中，任由他挣扎都不放开，等到他接近窒息再拉住把他拉上来。

迎接自己的是漫长的折磨，鬼舞辻无惨一遍又一遍将炭治郎的头压入水中，让他窒息欣赏他的挣扎。

不知道鼻腔里进了多少水，感觉肺都要爆炸，喉咙像是被火烧。那压制自己的力道刻意放轻，让他有挣扎的余地却怎么都无法脱力水面。

给予他些许希望，然后用绝对的力量赠与他绝望，神智还有体力一点一点在那温柔的暴力中被折磨殆尽。

不知过了多久这场暴行终于停了下来，炭治郎全身脱力靠在他怀里，无助的轻轻推搡着他，张口粗喘着气。鬼舞辻无惨享受着他的悲鸣，调笑道。

"你连挣开我都做不到更可况来杀我？"炭治郎脱力，鬼舞辻无惨轻轻拍着他的背为他顺气。

「鬼不会尊重你的想法或者意识，弱小者没有任何选择权利。」富冈先生的话在耳边闪过。

鬼舞辻无惨温柔的抬起他的脸，在那发红的唇上轻轻落下一吻。慢条斯理的帮他擦拭水珠，好像刚刚的一切恶行都与自己无关一样。

"呐，我们来交涉吧，鬼王。"

正好擦拭到颈脖，感受到他喉咙的震颤。那沙哑略带哽咽的声线传进骨膜，让鬼王为之一顿，这句无疑提起了他浓厚的兴趣。

"把祢豆子变回人类，我随你处置。"

炭治郎绞尽脑汁想打破僵局，既然无法战胜他，那就尽全力去交涉。殊不知变成人类是鬼王千百年以来的梦想。而他更不可能把这红发少年心心念念的家伙变成人，变成他最妒恨的模样。 况且炭治郎早已是阶下囚，本就任他处置，这场交涉的筹码对于双方来说本身就不成立。

炭治郎那双红的透彻的眸子死死盯住自己，鬼舞辻无惨不由得感叹，自己玫红色的眼眸是否生来就是用来欣赏另一种红到极致的颜色呢？那比日光还炙热干净的眼神让他着迷。

他的一颦一簇都牵动自己的一切感官，他的温热，他的年轻的血液，他的声线，一切的一切都是那样的有诱惑力。

鬼舞辻无惨眯着眼毫不避讳的欣赏着眼前的少年，炭治郎读不懂那眼神，被那双愈发鲜红的血瞳看得背后发凉。那眼神像是在思索，像是在斟酌，也像在审视猎物。

炭治郎明明身处温泉却觉得全身毛孔都要瑟缩起来。在那目光下煎熬了好一阵，鬼王才不紧不慢的答道。

"可以，不过你需要给我些时间做研究，毕竟我从未尝试过把鬼恢复成人。明天就可以开始实验，我允许你来观看，炭治郎。"

"当真？"  
眼睛瞪得圆圆的，那双眸子通透干净得让人恨不得把他们剖下来泡在防腐剂里做成最珍贵的收藏品。

"当然，不过，在此之前…"  
轻吻他的唇，一点一点吻下去，入侵他的唇舌。被吻上又是一阵颤抖，恐惧还有痛苦，下意识重重咬了一口，鬼舞辻无惨愠怒却也没说什么。

"别碰我"  
赶忙把血吐了，用温泉水一遍一遍漱口。看着他排斥自己血液的模样，鬼王彻底阴下脸去。

粗暴的讲炭治郎拉出池子，随意披上了件浴衣，不管他的挣扎将他打横抱起带到卧室，重重仍到床上。

炭治郎被撞的头晕目眩，那阴冷的声音在身旁响起。

"刚刚才说任我处置，灶门先生这就要反悔了？"

"我…"炭治郎抓紧床单，却也无言以对。

"好孩子要懂得道歉"大指抹过血迹，这一下极具诱惑力，鬼舞辻无惨本就生得邪魅，那唇角微微一勾便能成为世界的焦点。

"…"咬着牙，抓住床单就是不甘道歉，被那低气压镇的全身发抖。

"看来需要从基础礼仪开始教起。"

"我的师父只有鳞泷先生，不用你教我礼仪！别碰我！"  
鬼舞辻无惨彻底被激怒，千百年横行霸道不需要丝毫隐忍，对待这个小东西几乎已经磨尽了他为数不多的的耐心。

"真是不乖，得给点惩罚才行。"

粗暴的握住他的双腕，取出手铐将他铐在床头。炭治郎无力的爬伏在床上，被按住在大腿肌肉上注射针剂。针剂味道不同了，那甜腻的特殊气味引起了炭治郎的警惕。

"那是什么！！"

早就给他他可爱的宠物特地准备了针剂，那是吉原花街最名贵的药物。

"让你更舒服的药。"

探向他的长度刚好够遮羞的浴衣，往上慢慢撩起起，享受他大腿皮肤的丝滑。

"你这恶魔—" 啪的一声拍在炭治郎的翘臀上。

"叫我什么？"

"唔。"那力道不轻不重，声音却实打实的进入了炭治郎的耳中，令他羞恼万分。鬼舞辻无惨开始握起他的臀瓣开始肆意揉捏，不时拍打几下弄出好看的臀浪。

又一下拍在了另一侧臀瓣上，微微刺痛发痒。炭治郎涨红了脸，这声音着实领他不堪。咬住下唇尽力让嘴唇上的刺痛感来分散精力，不去面对被臀部被玩弄的现实。拔出针管，不紧不慢的将药物尽数推进他的身体。

将他整个反过来，打开他的双腿，从小腿肚一路往上不紧不慢的抚摸，不出意外的看到了愈发明显的颤抖。炭治郎身子约莫半月未经情事，身体极其敏感。

摸到大腿根不轻不重的揉捏一把，再往上轻抚他紧致的腹肌一点一点上移到他胸前可爱的两点。开始玩弄左边的乳头，先是轻轻揉捏轻挠，而后忽然整个狠狠拉起，炭治郎的身子都随之弓起。

第一次被这样整个扯住乳头，持续传来快感让炭治郎颤抖不已，鬼舞辻无惨却一直不松手，折磨着他的乳头。乳头迟迟不能充血，但又被揪着持续的传来酥麻，炭治郎难耐的扭动身子，鬼舞辻无惨又在他大腿根上捏了一下，炭治郎的身子竟然对这抚摸感到莫名舒适，炭治郎心底一阵羞耻。如此被肆意把玩，身体却毫无廉耻的产生快感。

终于在约莫一分钟之后鬼舞辻无惨松开了折磨炭治郎饱受折磨的乳尖，炭治郎紧绷的身子松软了下来。得以片刻喘息，被蹂躏过的乳头传来阵阵涨痛缓缓充血挺立变得鲜红欲滴。

鬼舞辻无惨不紧不慢的享用他的宠物，抚摸他全身每一寸肌肤，温热的大掌扫过他的皮肤，却故意避开他的敏感点。温暖的手心抚过炭治郎略微冰凉的肌肤。

身体十分惬意享受鬼舞辻无惨的抚摸，缺失亲情引起的皮肤饥渴得到满足。从那掌心传来阵阵舒适还有安心的感觉，脊背都酥软了下来，努力克制住自己的身体不让自己去迎合他的手掌。

渐渐地身体内部传来一种说不上的怪异感觉。鬼舞辻无惨的抚摸好像逐渐变了味道，本是舒服惬意的触感。现在却让他越来越难耐，他的手掌好像在升温，他摸过的地方越来越饥渴，每一寸皮肤都急切的想被宠幸。

炭治郎下体渐渐充血，睾丸轻轻颤抖，后穴越来越酥麻发痒，在药剂的作用下，深处开始悄无声息的分泌爱液。

鬼舞辻无惨持续的抚摸着炭治郎的肢体，细细享受着他紧致的皮肤，还有肌肉的弹性。埋在他的颈间享受着属于他的味道，炭治郎的下体早已整个挺立起来，面色潮红开始大口喘息。

"想要吗？炭治郎。"

炭治郎听得口干舌燥，磁性的声音让他想起若干天前他在枕边的轻声呢喃，一次次落下的吻，还有霸道的侵犯。

炭治郎不自觉的扭动腰肢，唇瓣微张分泌津液渴望他缠绵的吻。后穴空虚无比，想像上次一样被狠狠填满。

炭治郎强忍住自己的欲火，咬着牙竭力不表现出自己的渴求。  
鬼舞辻无惨轻轻吻上他的耳根，在他的耳边说。

"当个乖孩子，好好道歉就奖励你。"

"滚开。"  
炭治郎咬牙切齿的咒骂，身体早已沦陷，炭治郎却仍然捍卫着自己最后一点尊严。

后穴忽然被伸进一根指头，炭治郎险些惊叫出声，肉壁不受控制的紧紧吸住他的手指，腰肢微微扭动着叫嚣着想要更多。

"明明都这么想要了"

轻轻一勾，不出意外听到身下人儿的轻呼，而后又死死咬住下唇。轻入浅出的放入了一根细线，出来时纠缠他手指的肉壁甚至带出一声水声，让炭治郎羞耻不已。

这细线说不出材质，不粗不细正好可以感觉到它的存在，但又不能抚慰身体里的欲火。用细绳勒住炭治郎的阳具前端，龟头肿胀不以传来微微刺痛。

又用细绳轻轻缠住住炭治郎早已挺立的乳头。乳头被勒的并不紧，持续传来阵阵酥麻，就像乳头一直被轻轻捏住把玩一般。

后穴反复绞紧，吮吸着若有若无的细线。这种空虚感快把炭治郎逼疯了，炭治郎难耐的扭动身子。

鬼舞辻无惨伸出黑色的甲片轻轻挑弄着炭治郎的阳具，自从上次被抓挠之后炭治郎对指甲的触感极其敏感，冰凉的触感还有酥麻感爬炭治郎被紧缚的龟头。可怕的快感如潮水般传来。

炭治郎感觉自己已经高潮了，又像一次一次被推上高峰却无法释放，浑身止不住的颤抖，如果不是细绳缚住他可能直接就射出来了。喉间发出闷哼死死咬住下唇，身体颤抖着竭力控制住自己不去迎合鬼舞辻无惨。

鬼舞辻无惨别过他的脸，拿出一个口枷抵在炭治郎的唇齿之间，让他的双唇无法闭合，强迫他发出那羞耻的喘息。来不及咽下去的津液顺着嘴角流下去。

"不听话的孩子要受惩罚哦。"

将他双腿分开牢牢锁在床尾，鬼舞辻无惨起身离去，灭了灯整个空间都暗了下来，离去时将房门关上，他的气味越来越远。

黑暗中炭治郎身子更加敏感，一开始十几分钟炭治郎治郎尚且能忍住自己的呻吟，努力克制自己去想别的事。

心里一边用自己十几年来听过最恶毒的话咒骂着他，一边又想象他的阳具像几天前那样狠狠进入自己抚慰自己的后穴，靠着回想为自己画饼充饥。

到后来的一个小时，炭治郎发了疯一样想并拢双腿摩擦自己的下体，奈何脚链纹丝不动，炭治郎只能忍受着腿间的阳具越来越涨越来越痛。

后穴疯狂吞吐着细线试图得到一丝抚慰，却也是徒劳。津液顺着枷锁流下，一直淌到胸口。大汗淋漓衣衫完全黏在身上，每次扭动都会牵扯到胸前的两点，惹得炭治郎更加难耐。

这药效过了一两个小时仍然丝毫未减，炭治郎度日如年。炭治郎无数次想过鬼舞辻无惨会不会把他扔在这里任他死去。炭治郎满脑子胡思乱想，此时只求鬼舞辻无惨回来，打他也好进入他也罢，让自己摆脱这可怕的药性。

终于，黑暗之中响起脚步声，鬼舞辻无惨终于来了！炭治郎欣喜若狂又委屈气恼。脚步声一下一下靠近，快将炭治郎逼疯。

鬼舞辻无惨点亮了灯，光线一下让炭治郎无法睁开眼。

欣赏着躺在床上淫靡不堪的炭治郎，扯下炭治郎口中的锁链，麻木的咬肌用了好久才恢复知觉，轻声喘息着。渴求的看着鬼舞辻无惨，此时他又换上那身西装，身姿挺拔。炭治郎开始控制不住想象自己雌伏在他身被狠狠进入。

"知道错了吗？"鬼舞辻无惨耐心地等待着他臣服，炭治郎眼神迷离薄唇轻启。

"叫我无惨。"  
轻轻抚摸着他的唇瓣，那服软好听的语句几乎就到嘴边，可随即倔强的抿起颤抖的双唇。

"看来还是没想好"

鬼舞辻无惨转过身去作势要走

"别！"  
炭治郎慌了，身体已经再也受不了这折磨了，谁知道鬼舞辻无惨走了什么时候才会再来。

"别走…"炭治郎已经带上了哭腔，可鬼舞辻无惨脚步丝毫没有停下来的意思，恐惧和绝望爬满心头。

"求、求求你…"  
炭治郎的自尊崩塌哭声哀求鬼舞辻无惨，后穴已经折磨得他快疯了，这药性一秒都不再能忍受了。鬼舞辻无惨脚步终于停下了，炭治郎悬着的心终于落地了。

"求求你…我受不了了…"  
炭治郎低声哀求着他，鬼舞辻无惨不紧不慢的转过来身来，走到他面前居高临下得问他

"叫我什么？"

耐心引导一步一步的粉碎他的理智，鬼舞辻无惨再一次用指尖轻点炭治郎肿胀的龟头，炭治郎身子一弓触电一般颤抖。接着像抓到救命稻草一般，开始自己在鬼舞辻无惨的手上摩擦。

"要当个乖孩子，好好道歉，炭治郎。"

鬼舞辻无惨指尖轻轻一勾，炭治郎仰头又是一颤，一两个小时等待后得到的第一次抚慰，炭治郎爽的整个脊背都弓了起来。唇齿轻张，但又迟迟不肯服软，捏住炭治郎的面颊强迫他看向自己。

"最后一次机会。"

颈脖被扯的生疼，炭治郎泪眼磅礴浑身颤抖。被春药弄得神志不清，模糊中看到鬼舞辻无惨的脸庞，那猩红的眸子好像穿越了几个世纪，曾经几时是否见过他？炭治郎泪眼婆娑，无暇去顾及刚刚的感触，薄唇轻启。

"无惨…对不起。"

鬼舞辻无惨闻声一颤顿时气血上涌，下体渐渐充血肿胀。身下的人类眼神迷离的带着哭腔的叫他的无惨，乳头红肿挺立，津液顺着唇角流到小麦色的颈脖一直到胸膛上，说不出的诱惑，双腿可怜的发抖，被缚住的铃口渗出些许透明液体。鬼舞辻无惨痴迷的欣赏着他淫糜的模样。

炭治郎看他丝毫没有反应，心头充斥着不安，又开口道。

"唔，无惨…求你…"

又是一声湿濡黏腻的无惨，带了些哭腔微微颤抖的声线，控诉着自己的委屈。炭治郎彻底挑起了鬼舞辻无惨的征服欲，只想把他压在身下狠狠占有，让他一遍一遍高潮，承受自己的侵犯无处可逃。

将炭治郎身上一切禁锢除去，解下缠绕的细线时动作特意放轻。炭治郎坐在床上，鬼舞辻无惨捏起炭治郎的下巴，用自己阳物拍打炭治郎的面颊。炭治郎看着鬼舞辻无惨的下身吞咽口水，双手轻轻抚摸着鬼舞辻无惨的阳物，他此时只希望这根阳具狠狠填满自己饥渴的后穴。

"舔。"

炭治郎脑子机械性的理解了，只有让他满意了才会得到自己想要的。乖乖伸出小舌，像幼兽一样一下一下舔舐着鬼舞辻无惨的阳具。鬼舞辻无惨一愣，忘记了炭治郎未经情事。这一下一下的舔舐好似在玩火，勾的鬼舞辻无惨心里发痒。欣赏着他笨拙又卖力取悦自己的模样，鬼舞辻无惨轻笑，温柔的把炭治郎的下巴往前带了一点。

"整个含住，牙齿不要碰到。"

炭治郎将那阳物整个吞下，鬼舞辻无惨被温热的口腔包裹住的瞬间便失了自控。狠狠地开始捅炭治郎柔软的喉咙，压住炭治郎的后脑勺让他无处可逃，硕大的阳具无情的一次次深入了他的喉咙，炭治郎阵阵恶心痛苦不已。炭治郎单手扶住鬼舞辻无惨的手臂，让自己不至于脱力倒下。

炭治郎承受着到鬼舞辻无惨的疯狂，恐惧爬满心头泪流满面呜咽出声。终于引起了鬼舞辻无惨的注意，看到跪下身下的炭治郎眉头紧蹙满眼泪痕，终于停下了酷刑，将巨物抽了出来。

炭治郎得空剧烈呼吸狠狠咳嗽干呕，肩膀一直在颤抖。扶在床单上的手冰冰的没有血色，手腕上布满了被手铐磨到发微青紫的痕迹。眼泪还在不断的流下，唇角微红干呕，一副饱受凌辱的可怜模样。

鬼舞辻无惨握住他的青紫的手腕轻轻揉捏抚慰，温热的大掌让炭治郎些许安心下来。鬼舞辻无惨重新插入了炭治郎的口中，从单方面的发泄变成调情一般浅浅试探。

"用你的嘴吸。"

鬼舞辻无惨耐心的教导爬伏在床上的少年，欣赏着着他的臣服的模样。炭治郎开始乖巧的吮吸鬼舞辻无惨的阳具，边吮舌头边带着好似把阳具吞咽下去带到喉咙深处。炭治郎用力一吮，鬼舞辻无惨倒抽一口气，满意的抚上了炭治郎的头，玩弄他的红发。

"对，就是这样，然后用舌头舔"

鬼舞辻无惨的巨物在炭治郎口中不断壮大变硬，感受到鬼舞辻无惨对自己的欲望。炭治郎想象着口中阳具填满自己的后穴，炭治郎自己主动开始在床单上有一下没一下的摩擦。

鬼舞辻无惨心情大好，从炭治郎的口中退出来。俯下身用手指勾勒炭治郎的挺立肿胀，炭治郎舒服得乖乖让鬼舞辻无惨抚慰，炭治郎还是动情的舔着鬼舞辻无惨的阳物，食髓知味开始和着鬼舞辻无惨的频率摩擦。鬼舞辻无惨足指在炭治郎龟头的沟壑一勾，炭治郎颤抖的射了出来，在鬼舞辻无惨的指尖上颤抖地吐着精液，喉间发出一声极具诱惑力的娇喘。

"自己坐上来。"

终于得到许可，炭治郎沉浸在高潮的余韵中摇晃着，腰肢颤抖着慢慢爬到床头。扶着鬼舞辻无惨的大腿发软颤抖着慢慢起身，在床上难耐时摩擦的膝盖微微发红。

一只手搂住鬼舞辻无惨的肩膀，另一只手扶住那硕大的阳具，对准自己早已湿漉的后穴一点一点的坐下去。鬼舞辻无惨扶住他的腰，欣赏着炭治郎难耐的模样。刚进穴口一半，炭治郎全身就像触电一样，明明前端刚刚才射精一次。

后穴快感如潮水般涌来，炭治郎粗喘着气大汗淋漓，继续坐下去，后穴紧紧吸住鬼舞辻无惨的肉棒，温热的后穴吸得鬼舞辻无惨十分满足，不过他不急着享用炭治郎。耐心地等炭治郎彻底整根布入，再狠狠一顶。

"啊！！！"炭治郎惊呼出来，全身都在颤抖，眼前一阵空白。后穴止不住的痉挛收缩着，他好像又来了一次，只是没有射精。

高潮一浪一浪来，但因药物的辅助没有疲惫感，身体贪婪的叫嚣着只想要更多。鬼舞辻无惨享受着他高潮时后穴的剧烈收缩，满意的欣赏着雌伏在身上的情动的少年。

鬼舞辻无惨轻轻顶弄了两下。炭治郎只觉身体又开始饥渴难耐，下身又挺立了起来。炭治郎自己上下律动起来，渴求了半日的硕大的阳物，终于填满了自己的后穴。

可近近几日炭治郎身子骨一直很虚，本就负伤还一直被注射镇定药物。做了没一会腰上就没什么力气了。

"鬼舞辻…"

后穴完全不满足，紧紧的吸着鬼舞辻无惨的肉棒，试图得到更多。但炭治郎已经累的腰肢发抖，实在动不了了，焦急的抱住鬼舞辻无惨将脸贴在他温热的胸膛上，呼出热气。

"叫我什么？"  
鬼舞辻无惨又是一顶，略带惩罚的提醒身上的少年。

"啊！！、无惨…"炭治郎赶忙改口，讨好着他。

"无惨…我想要"炭治郎像撒娇一样依偎在鬼舞辻无惨怀里。

"不是在里面吗？"又顶弄了炭治郎一下，炭治郎后穴又传来可怕的快感。

"呜呜…不是…不要这样的…难受…"

炭治郎难受的扭起腰来，鬼舞辻无惨拍了一下他的臀瓣，狠狠揉捏了两把，留下淡红色的印记。

炭治郎将他抱得更紧了。但丝毫不能缓解欲火，低声啜泣起来。那巨物死死顶在他那处点，持续的传来可怕的酥麻感，但久久不抽插让他无法真正满足，炭治郎双腿发软，好似一场酷刑。

"那你想要什么？"

鬼舞辻无惨明知故问，就是要折磨炭治郎。将他从怀里拉起来，让他看着自己。炭治郎委屈的看向他，扶住他的肩头扭腰笨拙的上下律动一番，却不知如何表述。可怜巴巴的把目光投向他，鬼舞辻无惨在他额角的日斑印记上落下轻吻。

"求我。"鬼舞辻无惨设下全套一步一步引诱炭治郎沦陷

"求、求求你…"  
炭治郎略带哭腔的脱口而出，鬼舞辻无惨低头吻上了炭治郎涨红粉嫩的乳头，用另一只手照顾另一边乳头。炭治郎身体随之颤抖，此时乳头传来的快感好似酷刑一般折磨着炭治郎的神智。

"叫我什么？"磁性的声音在炭治郎耳中像催情剂一样。

"无惨…"炭治郎含糊的叫着

炭治郎被玩弄的情欲难耐，被鬼舞辻无惨吃的死死的，一点一点堕入鬼舞辻无惨布下的陷阱。鬼舞辻无惨又是故意狠狠顶弄他的那一点，炭治郎哭喘一声，终于忍不住哭叫了出来。

"啊～无惨…我…啊…"快上钩了，无惨唇角一勾

"说全了。"

炭治郎欲火焚身，鬼舞辻无惨死死顶住那一点不放又把玩自己的乳头。炭治郎痛苦不已。

"无惨…求求你…插我…求求你…"最后一点理智随之崩溃，带着哭腔颤抖的哀求他。

"好孩子。"

鬼舞辻无惨亲吻着身上动情的少年，然后将炭治郎整个抱起双腿大开压在身下。将炭治郎放在枕头上，调整好位置，这一串动作下体连着后穴惹炭治郎一阵哭喘。鬼舞辻无惨怜惜的吻身下的人儿，指尖温柔地剥开他被汗浸湿的发丝撩到耳边。

扶住他的腰肢感受到他肌肉不自然的抽搐发抖，还有炭治郎急促的呼吸。是绑的时间太长了吗？鬼舞辻无惨一手轻轻按摩炭治郎的腰，一手将多余的枕头两个拿来垫在炭治郎的腰下面，让他身得到柔软的支点，腰不那么受罪。

不着急享用他的身体，继续按揉着炭治郎的腰，腰部酸痛瞬间得到缓解，炭治郎皱起的眉头渐渐舒缓，心生丝丝暖意。下意识的用双手环住他的脖子，将自己埋在他宽厚的胸膛中。

"无惨…"炭治郎在他怀里轻声呢喃，鬼舞辻无惨缠绵地吻上炭治郎额角、眉眼、鼻尖一路到香软的嘴唇。

炭治郎抱着他的颈脖想主动吻他，但迷离间竟然找错了地方轻轻啃着鬼舞辻无惨的下巴。被他笨拙的模样逗笑了，主动将嘴唇凑过去，享受着炭治郎难得的回吻，下体开始慢慢抽动起来。

一点一点将身下的少年拆吃入腹，享受他的身体，一遍一遍把他带上高潮。等到尽兴天已经大亮，身下的少年早已昏睡了过去，鬼王闭上眼温柔的在他额角的日斑印记上轻轻落下一吻。


End file.
